charmed_reloadedfandomcom-20200214-history
5.08 Signals Crossed/Script
Charmed Reloaded ;5.08 Signals Crossed Halliwell Manor, Paige’s bedroom. Candles are burning as Paige is sitting on the bed in silk nighty. Evan is sleeping next to her. Paige is hustling her deck of tarot cards. Evan wakes up and kisses her on the shoulder. Paige smiles. Evan: What are you doing? Paige: Just playing around. I was a little bored. Evan: Bored? (pauses and sits up) Wait, was it not good? Did you not..? Paige: (interrupts him) No, no, it was amazing. You were amazing. I just couldn’t sleep. Evan: I didn’t know you could read tarot cards. Paige: I got them from my sister as a present. I usually screw it up, though. Do you know about them? Evan: I know my aunt occasionally used them, but she preferred other methods. She found the cards too open for interpretation. People see what they want to see. Paige: Well, I happen to like them. Evan: Okay, show me. Paige: Okay. (She picks a card from the deck and lies it on the bed. It is the card of the lovers.) Evan: Well, that is a good sign. I guess the cards want us to pick up where we left off. (He kisses Paige, but she is distracted.) Or not. Paige: Sorry, the lovers can mean many things. It is not simply romance. Evan: Then let’s see what is next. (Evan picks a card from the deck and lays it on the bed. It is the high priestess.) Paige: The High Priestess. She represents a choice, a decision. One that has to be considered carefully. (Paige picks a final card and lays on the bed. It is the card of the devil.) Paige: (worried) Temptation. Evan: Looks like I was right all along, the cards definitely want some romance. (Paige looks distracted for a moment, but then shakes it off and puts away the cards. She turns to Evan and kisses him as she pushes him down on the bed.) Paige: Remember what you said about interpretation? Evan: Alright, you got me. I might not know about tarots, but I’m pretty good at reading palms. (He takes Paige’s hand and traces his finger across the lines.) See, this is your heart line. There is definitely some passion in your future. (Evan smiles and Paige kisses him. The camera cuts to the candle, which shows the passing of time. Evan has fallen asleep again, but Paige is staring at the ceiling with a concerned look.) Scene A dark apartment in San Francisco. A young man and a woman enter the apartment while making out. As the woman searches for the light, the man nearly trips. The woman turns on the light, it is shown the entire apartment is filled with boxes. Woman: Sorry, I just moved in. Man: No problem. Woman: Why don’t you make yourself comfortable? I will get us some wine. Man: Sure. (As the woman heads to the kitchen, the man takes off his jacket and loosens his tie. When the light flickers, the man looks around. The temperate drops and his breath becomes visible.) Man: (To the kitchen) Having trouble with your electricity and gas? Woman: (from the kitchen) Yeah, it’s an old building. The landlord claims he is working on it. Man: (smiling) Then I guess we’ll need to keep each other warm. Woman: (from the kitchen) Nice try. (The man walks around the apartment and looks around. Suddenly, a ghostly figure moves behind him. The man turns around, but there is nothing there.) Whispering voice: Get out. Man: (to the kitchen) Did you say something? Woman: (from the kitchen) No, I am having trouble finding the corkscrew. I’ll be right there. (The man sits down on the couch.) Whispering voice: Please get out. Man: Who is there? Whispering voice: She will hurt you. (The man stands up and looks around. The lights flicker again and suddenly a ghostly figure appears before him. It has a skull-like face and long dreaded white hair.) Ghost: (screaming) Sinner!! You will burn in hell!! (Cut to the kitchen, the woman finally finds the corkscrew. However, she drops the bottle of wine when she suddenly hears a terrified scream. She runs to the living room and finds it deserted. The front door is open and the man’s jacket is still hanging on the couch.) Woman: Carl? (The woman heads for the door, which suddenly slams shut. She screams.) Scene -Opening Credits- Halliwell Manor at morning. Piper is in the kitchen making breakfast, a fruit salad. She is dressed in a morning coat. Judging by the size of her baby bump, it is clear some time has passed. Phoebe’s voice: (from the hall) Hello everybody. I’m home! (In the hall, Phoebe takes off her coat and puts it away. She takes her stroller and rolls it to the stairs. Piper enters. Phoebe is happy to see her and hugs her.) Phoebe: I am so happy to be back. (touches Piper’s belly.) And how are my little nieces? Piper: (slightly annoyed) They’re fine. Phoebe, you’ve only been gone for a week. Phoebe: I know. Piper: So how was the writing seminar? Phoebe: (with a fake smile) Oh, it was very interesting. I really learned a lot. Piper: (skeptically) Really? Phoebe: No! It was a complete waste of time, but I am meeting with Elise later today, so I need to sound excited. She is the one who sent me there. Piper: So how have you been, really? Phoebe: (takes a deep breath) Honestly, I’m okay. I have already said goodbye to Cole several times, but now it finally feels over. At least now I was able to get closure. He sacrificed himself to stop Adam, so now I know that our love meant something. Piper: So you’re really okay? Phoebe: Yes, for the first time in a long time. I feel like I am able to move on. Piper: Well, good. I’m happy for you. Phoebe: (smiling) Thank you. So what is going on here? Piper: Oh, nothing much. Leo is away for a couple of days to help a new charge, the babies like using my bladder as a punching bag, and Paige is... (At that moment, Paige and Evan come down the stairs, not having noticing her sisters. When they reach the bottom of the stairs, they kiss. However, when Paige spots her sisters looking amused, she stops.) Paige: Phoebe, you’re back. Evan: Oh, hey. Piper and Paige: (smiling) Hey! Evan: (laughs uncomfortably) I should probably get going. See you tonight? Paige: Definitely. Evan: Okay. (He kisses her.) Bye. Paige: Bye. (Evan nods at the sisters and walks to the front door.) Phoebe: Bye, Evan! (Evan frowns and heads out the front door. Piper and Phoebe laugh, while Paige gives them an annoyed look and walks to the kitchen. Her sisters follow her.) Piper: Oh, come on. Get used to having sisters. Phoebe: Things look like they are going well, and I mean, really well. You guys can barely keep your hands off each other. Paige: (As she grabs some coffee) Yeah, well, things might not be that great. Piper: What do you mean? Paige: I laid out some tarot cards last night. Phoebe: Well, what did they say? Paige: I got the lovers, the high priestess and the devil. It seems pretty clear, something is going to happen. There is going to be a conflict in my love life, and I will need to choose between love and temptation. Piper: Sweetie, those things are open to interpretation. Phoebe: She is right, don’t freak yourself out. Evan is a total sweetheart. Piper: (mockingly) Unless you break up with him, at which point he and his sister will probably place some freaky gypsy curse on you. Phoebe: Piper! Piper: Oh, come on. I was just kidding. (Paige is about to say something, but stops when the doorbell rings.) (Paige heads over to the front door and opens it. She is surprised to find her old friend Glen standing in front of her.) Glen: Hey, noogie. (Paige smiles nervously.) Scene The Bay Mirror office, busy as always. Elise is proofing some papers and hands them to one of her editors. When Phoebe enters, she smiles and walks over. Elise: Phoebe! You’re back. Let’s talk in your office. Phoebe: Hi, Elise. Uh, sure. (Phoebe leads Elise into her office and closes the door.) Elise: So how was the seminar? Phoebe: It was great, yeah, it was really informative. Elise: Phoebe, you can be honest. Phoebe: (sighs) Alright, it was kind-of a drag. But I appreciate you sending me there. I could use the change of scenery. Elise: Of course, how is divorced life treating you? Phoebe: I am willing and able to move on, finally. Elise: Good, the thought of my ex still makes my blood boil. That slimy piece of... Phoebe: (interrupts her.) Elise, you wanted to talk to me about something? Elise: Yes, I wanted to talk to you about the photo shoot again. I really think that getting your face out there will be a huge promotion for the paper. Phoebe: Elise, I already told you, I am not really comfortable with my face out there. Elise: Why not? You’re gorgeous! Use it! Think of the sales. Phoebe: (reluctant) Okay, I will think about it. Elise: Good. I will let you get back to work. Those letters are not going to read themselves. (Elise leaves the office and Phoebe sits down behind her desk. When she opens a drawer, she finds an old photo of her and Cole. She looks at it with a sad smile and puts it away. She picks put a pile of letters and opens the first. When she touches it, she is suddenly pulled into a premonition.) (She sees an apartment, a young woman in bed, screaming as suddenly everything in the room shakes. She cries. The premonition ends.) Phoebe: Oh god. Scene Halliwell Manor. Paige enters the conservatory with two glasses of iced tea and sits down on the couch next to Glen. Paige: So you’re back. How was Nepal? Glen: Nepal was amazing. You should really come with me some day. Paige: Glen, you know I have my responsibilities here. I can’t just up and leave. Glen: I know, I know. That is kind of the reason I am here. (pauses as he puts his glass down.) I have been thinking a lot lately, and I think it is time I set down some roots of my own. Paige: What does that mean? No more traveling the world? Glen: I’d still like my vacations, but yeah, pretty much. Paige: So what are your plans? Glen: I actually met this guy on my travels, turns out he is this CEO of a major company selling extreme sports equipment. We really hit it off, so he asked me to set up a store right here in San Francisco. Paige: Oh my god! That is amazing. You’d be perfect for that, you love sports. Glen: I know, I told him I’d think about it. Paige: (surprised) This is all so sudden, and so unlike you. I thought you’d never settle. Glen: I guess I just needed the right motivation, which is actually why I am here. Paige: What do you mean? Glen: Paige, come on. We’ve been friends since we were kids, but there has always been this special thing between us. I was actually hoping that you’d give us another shot. Paige: (flustered) Oh my god. Glen: I get that I caught you off guard, but just think about it. At least go on a date with me, a real one. Tonight! Paige: I… I can’t. I’ve got plans. Glen: Plans? With who? Are you seeing someone? Paige: (hesitantly) I sort-of am. Glen: (laughs uncomfortably) I guess my timing is still sucky as ever. But that has always been the problem with us, right? Paige: Couldn’t you have figured that out years ago? Glen: I wasn’t ready back them. I figured we’d both needed to sow our wild oats, but I always pictured us ending up together. Paige: (pauses) Glen, you’re my best friend, but I can’t make a decision like this on a whim. Glen: I understand. I’ll be in town for at least a couple of days. I really hope you will consider it. (Glen stands up and kisses Paige. She is caught off guard, but does not resist. However, she quickly stops him.) Glen: (smiling) Sorry, I just wanted to that ever since I walked in. I will see you later. (Glen leaves and Paige stands there speechless. She walks to the dining room and is surprised to find Piper standing around the corner with a guilty look. Paige glares at her and Piper smiles awkwardly.) Scene An apartment complex. Phoebe walks down the hallway with a letter in her hand, tracking the address. She finally stops at a door and knocks. The door opens and the woman from before appears. Woman: Can I help you? Phoebe: Hi, are you Dana? Dana: I am, do I know you? Phoebe: Sorry, my name is Phoebe, you know, from Ask Phoebe. (pauses as a confused frown appears on Dana’s face. She holds up the letter.) You wrote me a letter? Dana: What? (Dana grabs the letter and studies it.) I don’t understand, this is my handwriting, but I did not write this. Phoebe: Have any weird stuff been happening lately? Dana: (worried) How did you know? Phoebe: it is sort-of what I do. Dana: As an advice columnist? Phoebe: No, not really. You see, this may be hard to believe, but I am actually psychic. When I got your letter, I got the feeling that something was wrong. Dana: I am not sure I believe in that sort of stuff, but strange things have been happening. Lights flickering, stuff moving around, doors slamming in my face. At first I thought it was just an old building, but it keeps getting worse. Phoebe: Have you lived here long? Dana: No, I just moved in about two weeks ago. Phoebe: Do you know anything about the previous owner? Dana: Well, perhaps you should come in. (Dana holds the door open for Phoebe and she walks in. The moment Phoebe enters the room, there is a chill in the air and she shivers.) Dana: Are you okay? Phoebe: I am fine. Please, tell me what happened here. Dana: I don’t know much, the landlord wasn't very willing to talk about it. This place has been empty for about a year, but before that, an old woman lived here with her son. Apparently there was some kind of accident and they both died. I found a newspaper article, but the details were a little sketchy. Phoebe: Do you mind if I look around a bit? Dana: Of course, go ahead. I will go make some tea. (As Dana heads to the kitchen, Phoebe looks around. She follows the chill and heads into the bedroom. It is colder there and Phoebe rubs her arms to warm up.) Whispering voice: Get out. Phoebe: Hello? Is someone there? (pauses) It is alright, you can talk to me. I am here to help. Whispering voice: Get out, please, don’t let her hurt you. Phoebe: Her? Who is she? Did she hurt you? (Phoebe heads into the bathroom and looks around. She feels another chill and looks upset.) Phoebe: Something horrible happened here. (Phoebe turns around and looks into the mirror. Her image is a little distorted. She looks closer and leans on the sink. Suddenly, a skull-like face with long white hair appears, screaming.) Ghost: Witch! Sinner! You have no place here! The devil will not touch him! (Phoebe screams as she is thrown back against the wall. The figure disappears and Dana runs in. She helps Phoebe up.) Phoebe: Dana, I have bad news. Your apartment is haunted. Scene Halliwell Manor. Paige heads down the stairs, dressed for dinner. Piper is standing by the bottom of the stairs, though Paige ignores her. Piper: So you’re just going to ignore me? Paige: (turns to Piper.) After you violated my privacy? Yeah. Piper: I’m sorry, I’m pregnant and hormonal. Besides, I am bored. Paige: (accusingly) That is not an excuse, lady. Piper: So what are you going to do? Paige: Not that it is any of your business, but I am having dinner with Evan like planned. Piper: And what about Glen? Paige: Nothing. Clearly he is the temptation the cards warned me about. I need to choose between him and Evan, and I am already with Evan. Piper: But you and Glen, you share something, right? Paige: Glen is not the reliable type. He claims he wants to settle down, but what if he changes if his mind in a couple of months? Why should I go through that again? Piper: But what if he is serious? Paige: What do you want me to do? I like Evan, I might actually fall in love with him. Why should I risk that for someone who has never been there? Piper: I like Evan too, but I just want to be honest with yourself. It wasn’t too long ago that I found myself in the same situation. Dan was the safe bet, but Leo was the one I truly loved. Deep down, I always knew it was Leo. Paige: Well, I am not you. And Glen and Evan are not Leo and Dan. Please just drop it. Piper: (throws her hands up) Alright, I’m sorry. I am just trying to look out for you. Paige: No, you’re being nosy and meddling. (Paige walks away.) Piper: (yelling after her in an annoyed tone.) It is only because I care! Scene Dana’s apartment. Phoebe and Dana are sitting on the ground at the coffee table. Phoebe has improvised a spirit board, two papers with yes and no, and a glass in the middle. Several candles are lit. Phoebe: Okay, we need to find out who or what we’re dealing with. Dana: Sure. Phoebe: You’re taking this surprisingly well. Dana: (shrugs) Well, you know, strange things happens across San Francisco all the time. Phoebe: Good point. Okay, just follow my lead. (Phoebe places a finger on the glass and Dana follows. Phoebe closes her eyes.) Phoebe: Spirit, I call out to you to make yourself known. Are you here? (After a little while, the glass slowly moves to yes.) Phoebe: Are you friendly? (The glass circles and remains on the yes.) Phoebe: Do you need help? (The glass circles to yes again.) Phoebe: (cautiously) Are you alone? (The glass moves to no. Suddenly it starts spinning out of control and shatters against the wall. All across the room, boxes are ripped open and stuff flies across the room. The lights flicker.) Phoebe: We need to get out of here! We need help! (Phoebe grabs Dana by the arm and they start running for the door. Phoebe opens it and runs out, though before Dana can, she is pulled back screaming and the door slams shut.) Scene A restaurant. Paige is having dinner with Evan. He is talking, but she is distracted and does not really hear him. Suddenly he places a hand on her shoulder.) Evan: Paige, are you okay? Paige: (distant) What? Yes, I’m fine. Sorry. Evan: You’ve been distracted the entire time. Is something wrong? Does this have something to do with the tarot card thing? Paige: (lies) No, I just got a lot on my mind. Evan: Alright, let me see your hand. Paige: Why? Evan: I was kidding around last night, but I wasn’t joking when I said I could read palms. Come on, maybe I can help. (Paige reluctantly gives him her hand and he looks at it, tracing the lines with his fingers. A frown appears on his face and Paige instantly looks guilty. He lets go of her hand.) Evan: I guess the tarots were right. You do need to make a choice. Paige: I thought you said they were open to interpretation. Evan: They are, but something is clearly bothering you ever since you saw them. You’ve been distracted all night. I can tell something is going on. Paige: Alright, I will be honest. There is this guy, and he has been my best friend for years, sometimes more, but he was never really around. Now he showed up out of nowhere and wants to settle. Evan: And he wants to settle with you. (reluctantly) Do you care about him? Paige: Of course I care about him, but I am not sure what I feel. Evan: And me? Paige: I care about you as well. I just don't know, it is all happening so fast. Evan: (calmly) Well, then I guess you need to figure out what you want. Paige: (confused) Wait, that is it? That is all you have to say? Evan: Look, I like you a lot, and I am invested in this, but it is not like we’re committed yet. You're the one who needs to make a choice, Paige, and all I can do is hope you make the right one. I don't know what else you expect from me. (Evan stands up and walks away with a saddened look. Paige remains seated and looks torn.) Paige: (to herself) I guess I expected you to fight for me. (Her phone starts ringing.) [End Scene Outside Dana’s apartment. Phoebe is impatiently pacing up and down the hallway when Paige and Piper appear in a swirl of orbs. Phoebe: Oh, thank god you’re here. Did you bring the spell I asked for? Piper: I did, but only spirits can cast it, so what is the point? Phoebe: There are two spirits in there, one of them is good. I hope it can destroy the evil one. Paige: And plan B? Phoebe: Grab the innocent, orb out and come up with a plan C. Paige: Good enough for me. Phoebe: Piper, a little help with the door? (Piper flicks her hand and the door explodes. The sisters head in and find the room empty. However, cries can be heard from the bedroom.) Phoebe: Okay, you two go get Dana, I will convince the good spirit. (Piper and Paige head to the bedroom, while Phoebe heads to the bathroom.) Phoebe: I know you’re here. Please, I can help you, but you have to show yourself. (Phoebe places a hand on the sink and gets sucked into a premonition. She sees a young man in his early twenties, washing up by the sink. The door opens and an elderly woman storms in.) Woman: Tommy, Where are you going? Tommy: I told you, I'm going out. Woman: You can’t. You’re living in sin. I am begging you, you will burn in hell. Tommy: Mom, I can't keep having this argument. Woman: (clutches the cross around her neck) You're a sinner. Where did I go wrong? I raised you right. How could you turn on the lord? Tommy: (sighs) This has nothing to do with that. Please, just learn to accept me for who I am. Don't you want me to be happy? (Tommy moves tries to leave the bathroom, but his mother blocks his path while whispering a prayer. She reveals a knife behind her back.) Tommy: (scared) Mom, please! Woman: Lord forgive his sin. Take him into your light. (She stabs her son in the chest and he stumbles back and falls into the tub bleeding. With a manic look, the woman brings the knife to her own throat.) (The premonition ends and Phoebe cries out in horror. The ghostly figure of Tommy appears before her.) Phoebe: I am so sorry. Tommy: Her presence keeps us both trapped. That is why I possessed Dana to write the letter. Please, I need to be free. (Cut to the bedroom. Dana is on the bed crying as the entire room shakes. When Piper and Paige finally manage to get the door open, several objects fly at them. Piper freezes them as Paige runs over to Dana. However, the ghostly figure of the old woman appears between them.) Ghost: She may not leave! She will make him an honest, god-fearing man. (At that moment, her son appears and Phoebe runs into the room after him.) Tommy: No, mother. It is over. Ashes to ashes, spirit to spirit, take her soul, banish this evil. (The ghostly woman screams as she catches fire and is consumed by the flames. With her disappearance, a darkness is lifted and Tommy starts to glow. He looks at the sisters.) Tommy: Thank you. (Tommy disappears in white orbs and Phoebe smiles relieved. Meanwhile, Paige heads to Dana to calm her down.) Piper: (curiously) What was it all about? Phoebe: (shakes her head) Later. Scene Halliwell Manor, the following morning. Paige is sitting on a chair in the living room. She is playing with her phone. Phoebe enters and sits down. Paige: How is Dana? Phoebe: She will be fine. I had the whole exposure talk, so we don’t have to worry. She was going to move, though. Paige: I can’t believe some people. That poor boy. Phoebe: I know, I am glad we were able to help him find peace. (pauses) So Piper filled me in about your fight. Paige: (distantly) It wasn’t exactly a fight. Phoebe: Do you know what you’re going to do? Paige: No, I really don’t. Scene End Episode. Category:Scripts